bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drago99
Hi I'm drago99 and I love bakugan! I've seen every episode so far My favorite character is Shun and my favorite bakugan is hydranoid. If any of you have played the bakugan video game my bakugan are pyrus leonidas darkus siege and haos reaper. Reply I'm sorry, but I have to decline. You don't have that much experience and there's a concern with others being able to access your account. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :He asked Koisuru a long time ago, before my first edit and there was so many visitors to this site. Back then the standards were much lower and the Wikia was in need of repair. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply Go to Wikipedia, find someones sig you like, copy it and I'll tell you the rest afterwards.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 01:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply Done and done.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 03:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply User:Kaleadoskope is the only admin there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 16:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HELP how do you put a picture in your picture box.Its me Shun99,I need some help with that too :( Thanks Thanks alot man! Judgement15 Thanks! Thanks your picture is hot too. Alpha Hydranoid is cool Please Can you please learn about gallerys before you place another pic? It just creates more work for me. Also, that was a Hylash, not a Zeon Hylash. Cheers, Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 18:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :You can go to the Help Wikia, or I can teach you. But I've got a meeting in a few minutes.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 19:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I plead the 5th.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 20:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just jokin' with ya!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 21:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply It was a joke by Toondude. I didn't much like it though.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 01:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Edits!!! I got so many edits by contributing to this wikia!!! How? By putting periods were they are supposed to be and putting capitol letters were thy are supposed to go!!!Maxus69 (talk) 19:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Hi Drago99! I respect as a user! Would you like to join Team Ventus? Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Ha ha :), no. You are now a member of Team Ventus! Sure!! Also, can you please list what Bakugan you have on your user page? Bakuhorma haha, yeah. YAY 400 EDITS!!Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 00:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Hi, drag. It's Horma, but i am far too lazy too log in now. Do you have a Hawktor and Zeon Hylash? The welcome That's done automatically. But I meant creating content.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ans'w'er!!!!!! To add pictures, you put them in gallery '''w'ithout the [[]]'s, and 'w'ithout |thumb!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC)